


Dream A Little Dream (Of Me)

by hoffkk



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Dirty Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Platonic Date, Working Late, kay wears glasses, late night date night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoffkk/pseuds/hoffkk
Summary: Kay wearing glasses brings forth some very interesting dreams for both her and Cameron... so much for platonic date night!





	Dream A Little Dream (Of Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following anonymous requests:
> 
> 1\. Cameron finds out that Kay wears glasses and she’s kinda embarrassed about it because everyone is so used to seeing her without them.
> 
> 2\. An angsty or funny “I didn’t mean it like that!”

 

Kay was working late in the bullpen at the FBI, finishing up some paperwork for a recent case. Technically, it should have been Mike’s turn to do so, but he had promised his boys some quality time before his date night with Dina, and there just wasn’t enough time for everything. So, being the caring friend and good partner that she was, Kay took over the paperwork and insisted he went home. After all, it’s not like she had plans anyway.

An hour later, Kay was only partly done, and her contacts were killing her. With still so much left to do, she knew she had to take them out. Otherwise, the paperwork would take twice as long as it needed too. So, sighing in defeat, Kay grabbed her lens case from her top right desk drawer and popped the itchy discs from her eyes. Taking a look around the room to make sure most people were gone, Kay put away her lens case and exchanged it for the case that held her glasses.

Yes, Kay wore glasses. It wasn’t a well-known fact. She didn’t wear them often enough for people to take note. Mike and handful of colleagues had seen them, but that was about it. Kay hated to admit it, but she was embarrassed to wear them. Not that they were ugly. They were the standard black rimmed and rectangular pair of glasses most people wore. And it wasn’t that they even made her look ugly. They just reminded her of an uglier time in her life: middle school. In 7th and 8th grade, Kay was picked on for wearing glasses and being smart. So, when high school started, she had begged her parents for contacts. They had agreed and she had more or less given up the glasses entirely. Kay still maintained her grades though. However, between the contacts and taking up track and field, she quickly made her way from awkward child to semi popular teenager. After that, high school was pretty much a breeze.

Basically, Kay only wore her glasses when absolutely necessary. Like tonight, when her contacts were dry and too irritating to keep in. Like always though, as soon as she put them on, her insecurities came creeping back. Shaking them off as best she could, Kay pulled up her hair with a rubber band and dove back into her work, determined to forget about middle school and its long passed drama.

After about another hour, Kay finished Mike’s paperwork and was about halfway through her own when a familiar voice interrupted.

“Hey,” Cameron greeted in a chipper tone as he found Kay behind her desk. She didn’t hear him though and kept on working. Her hair was up, which was unusual and... was she wearing _glasses_? Curious, he called out again, “Kay?”

“Yes?” She answered automatically. Breaking herself from her trance a moment later, Kay looked up to see Cam standing in front of her desk. “Oh, hey, Cameron. What’s up?”

He just stood there and stared a moment, taking in the full effect of her ponytail and glasses. There was something familiar about it. Her looking so professional and working at her desk... it was recalling a faint memory. Of what? Cam wasn’t sure. Not until she smirked and said, “Can I help you with something?”

 _The dream_. Cameron thought as it suddenly hit him.

A few nights ago, he had an-um... _special_ dream about a librarian that looked an awful lot like Kay. She wore her hair pulled back and glasses just like Kay did now. She even said the same words “ _Can I help you with something?_ ” However, unlike Kay, the librarian in his dream wore a skirt instead of pants and proceeded to scold him for an overdue library book, which she promptly “punished” him for.

_Right. Across. Her desk._

“Uh, Sorry." Cameron sputtered, clearing his throat. "The glasses just caught me off guard.”

“Oh, I forgot I even had them on.” Kay said, quickly removing her glasses and setting them on the desk out of embarrassment. No one was meant to see her in her glasses, _especially_ Cameron. She was never going to live it down now.

Seeing Kay's cheeks flush a shade of light pink, Cam sat on the edge of her desk and cocked his head as he asked, “Are you embarrassed?”

“What? _No_.” She recovered quickly.

“Good.” He responded acceptingly, not that he actually believed her. Instead of trying to argue about it though, he simply added, “Because you shouldn’t be. You look good in glasses.”

Quirking her lips upward, Kay looked at him somewhat skeptically and replied, “Really?”

“Yeah, they make you look smart and sophisticated.” He assured.

Crossing her arms, she raised a brow and questioned, “Are you suggesting that without my glasses I’m _not_ smart and sophisticated?”

“What? No. I didn’t mean it like _that_.” Cameron tried again. “I just meant that you seem to exude those qualities even more so... like a librarian.” He tossed out before he could stop himself. Now _he_ was the one blushing... _and_ staring intently as he thought back to how she looked in those glasses.  Good was definitely an understatement.

“ _Great_ , I look nerdy. Just what every woman _loves_ to hear.” Kay said, half as a joke and half wishing Cam would just stop talking.  And that look he was giving her? That should stop too.

“Hey, don’t knock the nerds. Nerds are awesome,” Cam said certainly, coming back to his normal self, then added, “and _I_ would know because I’m a giant one.”

“Yes, yes you are.” She chuckled in agreement. “but I suppose I can be one too sometimes.”

“Well, you _are_ doing paperwork at nine o’clock on a Friday night, _so_...” he trailed off cheekily.

Kay glanced at her watch. Wow, it was a lot later than she thought. No wonder she was so hungry. Her stomach growled just then, as if to second the motion. Suddenly, something else occurred to her and Kay finally thought to ask, “Well, I’m almost done... but why are _you_ here? No party to attend or big date planned?”

“ _Actually_ , I was sort of hoping _you’d_ be my date. I mean, not a _date_ date, more like a friendly date on a completely platonic outing.” Cameron explained awkwardly as he feigned coolness.

“Is that so?” She smirked back.

“Yeah,” He grinned sheepishly as he rubbed a hand on the back of his neck nervously. “When Mike met Dina at the annex for their date, he mentioned you were probably still here, so I figured you might want to grab something to eat with me."

“Well, I did work through normal dinner hours. What did you have in mind?” Kay wondered aloud.

Normally, when Cameron took a woman out, he tried to be impressive and take her to an expensive French or Italian place or some high-end sushi bar with their own personal chef. But Kay wasn’t like any other woman he’s ever met. She wasn’t impressed with frill and glitter or bells and whistles. So, he decided to go with his gut and said simply, “Burgers and fries from Finnegan’s?”

Just thinking of the burgers from the pub down the street made Kay’s mouth water. It was just what she needed after a long day of work. _That_ and the company, the company would be nice too. So, she sat up straight and responded happily, “Sounds perfect.”

And it _was_.

Kay and Cameron ended up hanging out for a while and having a really fun time. First, they ate and had a few drinks. Then, she took him to her favorite ice cream cart in the city where they served the best gelato. Kay had vanilla, and Cameron got chocolate. Naturally, they kept taking bites of each other’s as they walked and talked... because as good as vanilla and chocolate were on their own, they were even better _together_. 

Around midnight, Kay arrived back at her apartment. After changing and crawling into bed, she pulled her extra pair of glasses from her bedside table and slipped them on. Taking a quick selfie, Kay stared at the image and thought about Cameron’s reaction from earlier. She supposed she did look sort of librarian-esque... but why did his eyes smolder when he said so? And why did she like it so much when they did? More importantly, why did Kay suddenly feel less self-conscious about her glasses now than she did a few hours ago? Feeling confused, she deleted the picture, took off her glasses, and decided to call it a night. It took some time to calm her spinning thoughts, but, within a half hour or so, she managed to finally fall asleep.

Around five in the morning, Kay awoke with a start. Sitting up in bed, she flipped on her lamp and took a few calming breaths. Kay's heart was racing and body was sweating as she thought about the dream she had just had. She was a librarian, and Cameron had come to check out a book. He lost his library card though, so he had to pay _another_ way...

Not letting her mind go any further into the memory, Kay decided to shake away the thoughts and get up for the day. Tossing off her covers, she immediately went to the bathroom. In the bathroom, Kay readied herself to take a shower, one that was nice, long, and _very_ _very_ _cold_.


End file.
